


Teen Witch (Revised)

by LunaValkyrie21



Series: Rebirth of a Amazon [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaValkyrie21/pseuds/LunaValkyrie21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody Winters is a woman who moves to Beacon Hills after the horrible massacre of her family due to the hands of a madman. Upon arriving to the town of Beacon Hills, Melody thinks that she can just focus on graduating from high school, but little does she realize the Alpha and the Wizard both have nefarious plans for the town of Beacon Hills that revolves around the witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chronicles of a Witch

**Author's Note:**

> It would be really awesome if people gave me detailed constructive criticism, I really would appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf; it belongs respectively to MTV and their producers/directors. Any characters that you see that are not currently on the show belong to me and must not be used without my express and written permission.

AN: This story will be set as an AU of Season 1-4, but it will be mostly written from a third person point of view to better illustrate certain elements in the story. Constructive criticism will be very much welcomed, as I wish to improve my writing skills and hone the craft of fiction writing.

Please note that this is a revision of Teen Witch, so please be patient as I work my way through the chapters and focus on developing the character’s background and story. Also, if there is anyone who has more experience in writing sex scenes that is willing to write a sex scene for me, please PM me for more details. I would really appreciate your help.

I do not own the song titles in the Chapter titles, they all respectively belongs to Selena Gomez and her record company.

Rating: T+ for now, will become M+ later

Spells used in this chapter: Astral Projection, Locator Spell, and Protection Spell.

* * *

Chapter One: The Heart Wants What It Wants

Melody Winters has curly black hair that goes to her shoulders, which emphasizes her light mocha skin and ruby red eyes that gleam in the sunlight. Her black peacoat emphasizes her petite 5’6 frame, and is paired with a pair of blue skinny jeans, as she prepares for her first day of school at Beacon Hills.

Suddenly, a chirping sound on her iPhone startles her out of her self-inspection, when she looks at the time and nods to herself. Melody grabs her purse, as she sees that her lamp is crooked.

She squints her eyes, as she moves the lamp slightly to the left with her witchy powers. She smiles to herself, as she leaves her apartment and locks it with her keys, as her iPhone begins to vibrate with a call.

Melody rejects the call, when she sees that it’s an unknown number and puts the phone inside her purse. She smiles, as she leaves her modest one-bedroom in one of Beacon Hills’ middle class neighborhoods and gets into her Mercedes Benz 2008.

She lets out a sigh of nervousness, as she puts her iPhone into the dock on the dashboard to follow the GPS directions easier to get to school on time. Melody smiles after 30 minutes of traffic, as she pulls up into the school parking lot and grabs her purse and iPhone as she gets out of the car.

Melody looks at her schedule that she got online from the school district and sees that her first class is Chemistry, when the bell rings. She lets out a breathe of frustration, as she can’t find her classroom at all.

The witch closes her eyes, as she silently chants a spell when a map appears in her head and directs her to her first class. She opens her eyes, as she follows the mental map inside her mind, when she enters the classroom with everyone’s eyes on her.

“Hello, I’m Melody Winters, I’m new here.”

Melody hands the Chemistry teacher, Mr. Harris a note from the principal himself when the teacher gives her a bored look and tells her to go and sit next to McCall. The witch smiles at the teacher, as she wants to curse at him, but control herself as she sits down next to a boy.

“Hey Melody, was it? I’m Scott and that’s my friend Stiles over there behind you.”

Scott smiles at her, as Melody smiles and shakes his hand, as she internally panics at the thought of a werewolf near her. The witch waves at Stiles, as the chemistry teacher calls Melody up to the board with an evil smirk on his face.

“Since you deem it fit to disturb my class with your presence, why don’t you tell us the answer to the equation on the white board Miss Winters?”

Melody narrows her eyes at the board, as she uses her deductive skills and tells the teacher that there is no way to solve that equation. Everyone waits with bated breath for Mr. Harris’s answer, when his face goes pale, as he confirms that it is virtually impossible to solve this equation.

“Next time, don’t pick on a student because you don’t like them Mr. Harris. Because the next time that you do, I guarantee you won’t ever have the ability to teach anywhere in the United States.”

Mr. Harris goes white, as he realizes too late that Melody used to be the well-known daughter of Merida and Bruce Winters, democratic state senators of the state of California. The witch decides that she hates her chemistry teacher, when Scott and Stiles approaches her after class and tries to do a fist bump.

“Umm no, I don’t do fist bumps with a werewolf, especially since you would probably not know how to control yourself and break my hand or something.”

Melody glares at Scott, as she turns around and walks away from the two of them who stares after her dumbfounded. Stiles snaps out of his shock, and plans to confront Melody to ask her how did she know about his best friend, when the hallways are suddenly filled with a lot of students.

The witch hums to herself, as she tries to figure out how to transfer out of the school this time since there is apparently a werewolf in this town. She startles, as she feels someone bumps into her roughly and nearly throws her into the locker. The witch narrows her eyes as she looks at a guy who is 5 foot and six inches tall, has electric blue eyes, and brunette hair wearing a lacrosse uniform.

“Watch where you’re going tranny, wouldn’t want to get any mud on your pretty dress. Don’t you know to stay out of the way of the greatest lacrosse champion ever, Jackson Whittenmore?”

Melody clenches her hands tightly, as she starts to draw blood in an effort to contain her magic when Jackson sneers at her. The witch decides to walk away from him, when Jackson attacks her and slams the lacrosse stick hard in her back that she flies forward when Scott catches her in time before she went through the windows.

“Thanks, I owe you Scott.”

The witch says, as she flinches at the pain of Jackson’s assault, when she begins to regenerate from the blunt force trauma. Before Scott can say anything, Melody disappears among the students as she heads to her classes for the rest of the day.

* * *

The lunch bell rings, when the Principal calls Melody to his office and sits her down, as he clasps his hands together in a white grip. Thomas asks Melody, if she would like to press charges against Jackson for assaulting her as several students including Scott McCall who witnessed it.

“Yes, I have to say Principal Thomas, I’m very disappointed with your school so far. I was led to believe that this would be an safe and welcoming environment for students of the Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender community. If steps are not taken to ensure that this school is a safe learning environment for the students such as myself, believe me your school board will be hearing from my parents on this matter.”

Melody says, as she glares at the Principal who gulps in fright, as he nods his head and tells her that Jackson will be suspended for two weeks with no lacrosse privileges until his senior year. The witch leaves the Principal’s office, as she sees Scott and Stiles waiting outside for the Principal.

“Hey sorry about being mean to you guys earlier, I didn’t mean to lash out at you. It was not my intention to do so.”

Melody apologizes, as she bows at Stiles and Scott for her extremely rude behavior yesterday. Scott waves off her apology, as Stiles does the same with a shrug of his shoulders and tells her that everything is good.

“Melody Winters? I’m the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, Principal Thomas mentions that you wanted to press charges against Jackson Whittenmore?”

Melody nods, as she explains everything that Jackson did and said to her, all because he was the one that bumped into her in the first place. The Sheriff turns around and asks Scott the same questions since he was there and saw the whole thing.

“Are you sure you want to press charges against him? Just say the word, and I will arrest him for a hate crime which is a felony and could result in him getting a heavy fine or prison time.”

Before the witch can say anything, she looks at Jackson and gets the sense of remorse from him when she turns to the Sheriff and asks him to throw him in a LGBT workshop and pay the heavy fine. Melody scoffs, as she watches Jackson with his parents, and notices that he seems to really regret his actions against her.

The witch feels exhausted after her ordeal, when Scott offers to drive her home tentatively when the witch nods her head. Scott and Melody walks into the school parking lot, as she tosses him the keys and gives him directions via her iPhone’s GPS system to her apartment.

The two of them are enveloped in silence, as Melody tries to figure out how to feel about Beacon Hills in general. Scott looks like he is about to say something, when he clears his throat and finally gets the confidence to say it.

“I just wanted to let you know, that not everyone in Beacon Hills is like Jackson. He’s just an asshole; most of us accept people have different ways in how they like to identify themselves and others to identify them as. I think you’re like the prettiest young woman that I met, and you’re awesome.”

Melody looks at Scott in shock, as a small smile on her face begins to emerge when she gets out of the car. Stiles pulls into the parking lot, as the witch looks at Scott in a new light and nods at him in thanks, as she heads to her apartment.

Scott frowns at the air, as he smells the air and tries to identify the unique scent with his wolfy senses. Stiles looks at his best friend with a frown, as Scott tells him that they will have to keep an closer eye on Melody from now on.

* * *

Later in the day, Melody decides to go out for a meditation session in the woods and changes her pants for tights. The witch hums to herself, as she heads towards a particular destination in mind when a man with jet-black hair, blue steel eyes, and black leather jacket stares at her.

“You’re one of them aren’t you? A witch, hmm what could you be doing here in Beacon Hills all by yourself? Makes one suspicious, especially when you happen to arrive several weeks after the Argents arrives.”

Melody freezes at the sight of Derek who knows her secret, when she suddenly breaks into a run away from him. Derek growls, as he shifts partially and runs after the witch with his claws out, he catches the witch in his sights when he leaps at her and knocks her down to the ground.

Before he can threaten her, Melody disappears into a faint hue of pink translucent light and Derek lets out a mighty howl as he realizes that she tricked him. Melody gasps, as her astral form comes back into her body and nearly goes into shock at the sight of having a werewolf attack her for no reason.

The witch calms down her racing heart, when she checks the protection wards on the apartment and lets out a breathe of relief that she’s safe for now. She decides to take a hot shower to get her mind off of her recent encounter with the mysterious werewolf that nearly attacked her.

* * *

Melody jumps out of the shower in a towel wrapped around her waist, when she hears a knock at her front door. She raises her hand in preparation to blast the stranger off of the third floor, as she looks through the peephole to see no one there at all.

The witch slightly lets down her guard, as she opens the door and sees a plain white envelope with a yellow rose attached to it. She frowns, as she opens it up to see a plain piece of paper with a picture of her from her past.

‘Soon my dear, you will be mine and all others who dared to lay a hand on my precious shall pay with their lives.’

Melody freezes at the subtle threat hidden behind the lines, as she tries to cast a spell to reveal the writer when nothing comes up. She frowns when every revealing spell that she tries doesn’t work at all.

To reassure herself, that she didn’t lose her powers, the witch grabs something and throws it up in the air. She flicks her wrist and freezes it perfectly, as she tries to figure out who would be so obsessed with her to the point, where he would take pictures of her and knows that she’s a witch?

The young witch decides to go to bed, and goes to sleep in her king-size bed with silk sheets and silk comforter. Meanwhile, a guy watches the witch from afar with a pair of binoculars as he smirks at the sight of his love resting comfortably in her bed.

‘Soon my love, we should be together. I will destroy the Alpha first, and then no one can stand in my way.”

The mysterious hooded stranger lets out a dark chuckle, as he disappears amongst the trees with a flash of dark energy. Derek Hale arrives in Melody’s apartment parking lot, and glares at the sleeping witch, whose family caused his own to die in that fire ten years ago.

“I swear if it is the last thing that I do, I will make sure that you will burn for your family’s sins Melody.”

The older Hale has a wolfish smirk on his face, as he continues to observe the sleeping witch for a few hours before he disappears in a blur among the woods.

* * *

Melody awakens in the early morning and lets out a yawn, as she lets out an earth-shattering scream when she goes to look outside of her window. The witch stares in shock and fear, as she sees piles of dead bodies in the apartment parking lot.

She begins to shake, as her fingers begin to get itchy when she grabs her iPhone and calls the Sheriff’s department as she informs them of a mass murder. The witch begins to pause in the middle of her sentence, as she feels a faint trace of dark energy in the area.

Before she can continue, someone tries to break into the witch’s apartment as they continue to swing an axe at the front door. Melody’s protection spell manages to hold off her attacker for the time being, when she tells the Sheriff with fear in her voice that the killer is coming after her now.

The witch’s force field begins to flicker and shows signs of cracking under the pressure, when Melody breaks out of her shell and freezes the attacker with a flick of her wrist.

“I’m going to kill you bitch! Just like I killed all of your family/friends back home in Crescent City!”

Melody narrows her eyes at the reminder of her loved ones’ death, when she flings her wrist and tries to use her freezing power on him when nothing happens to him. The witch panics, as the masked attacker chuckles darkly when he breaks through her shield and prepares to slam his axe into her body.

However, before he can do so, a man with brunette hair and light emerald eyes breaks into the witch’s apartment as he shouts for her to get down. The witch takes cover, as the man fires off several bullets into the attacker with his pistol handgun.

“Melody, now use your powers! Vanquish him with something!”

Melody stares at the man in shock, who apparently knows about her powers when she nods at him. The witch flicks her wrist, as she freezes the attacker once again when she grabs a spare explosive potion hidden under her chair and throws it at him.

“Noooo! You think that I’m the only guy after you witch? Wait until the Master captures you and gets done with you!”

The mysterious masked savior grabs Melody by the waist, as he plants a passionate kiss on the witch’s lips. Melody moans, as she falls deeper into the kiss when they break apart from each other.

“Who are you? You were the one who saved me from that man when he killed all of my friends and family in cold blood that night two years ago weren’t you?”

The stranger nods, as he disappears by leaping out of the apartment and leaves behind a stunned Winters witch. Melody falls to the floor, as the Sheriff and his deputies burst into the apartment with their guns up in the air.

Melody starts to cry tears of shock and relief, as she finally destroyed the man who wrecked such destruction and death on her loved ones. The Sheriff’s deputy Tara grabs a wool blanket and wraps it around the witch, as the deputy escorts Melody out of the apartment while they dust for prints and looks for forensic evidence in her apartment.

“Melody, do you have any reasons to suspect why this man would target you specifically?”

Melody shakes her head, as the Sheriff asks her a lot of questions, when he asks her if she has a safe place to stay. She nods her head and points to her apartment, when the Sheriff shakes his head and informs her that it is now a crime scene.

“I have no place to go Sheriff, all of my loved ones are dead. I don’t feel comfortable in a motel or hotel, my apartment is my sanctuary away from the real world for a few hours.”

The witch says, as she stares at the apartment blankly when the Sheriff does something surprisingly out of character. He offers his own home for Melody to stay at for a while until the Sheriff’s department has cleared her apartment.

“I would hate to impose on you like that sir, I’m sure I can find a safe place to stay for a while.”

The Sheriff shakes his head, and tells her that his son wouldn’t mind company at home while he works really late into the night. The witch asks who his son is, when she freezes at the sight of Stiles and Scott in the general vicinity of the area as they see the massacre.

“Stiles, what are you doing here? How did you even hear about this?”

Stiles snap out of shock, as he sees his father coming towards him with an angry look and tries to hide behind Scott. Scott shakes his head with wide eyes, as he shoves his best friend forward to face the wrath of his father.

“You are so “

The Sheriff prepares to admonish his son, as he gets an idea when he sees Melody and turns to his son and Scott.

“I won’t consider giving you too heavy of a punishment, if you can convince that young lady over there that it would be okay for her to stay over at our place for a while until her place gets cleared by the Forensic department.”

Stiles squints his eyes, as he tries to see the young woman that his father is pointing at, when he shakes his head. His father gives him a stern look, as he lists out the conditions of his punishment and threatens to ban him from seeing Scott.

“Besides Stiles, the young woman barely has any friends since she got here. I think it would be a good idea for the three of you to bond. She can keep you guys on your toes, since she’s older than you two.”

Stiles look at Scott, as he nods and gestures for him to accept the Sheriff’s deal when he nods wearily at his father. The Sheriff gives his son a small smile, as he tells him that he gets to tell her the good news, when he goes off to talk with one of his deputies about the massacre and whether or not to install a curfew.

Melody turns around from looking at her apartment with a blank expression, as she feels so much anger, guilt, and sadness at so many people dying because of her coming to Beacon Hills.

“Melody, you are welcome to stay with my dad and I for a while until your place is considered safe to go back to. We wouldn’t feel right if we didn’t offer you a place to eat, sleep, and shower.”

The witch looks at Stiles with a look of disdain, when she rolls her eyes at him as she storms off to her car and gets into the car. Melody feels annoyed that the Sheriff is trying to make her his charity case, when she grabs her iPhone which miraculously survived a serial killer’s rampage and begins to make arrangements for a place to stay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott and Stiles stares at each other dumbfounded as the new girl just rejected their offer outright without saying anything. Stiles snap out of his trance, as he glares at Melody’s car leaving the parking lot.

“I don’t know Stiles, something doesn’t sit right with me about her. She smells weird, like the scent of cranberries and yogurt mixed together with a bit of chalk. I think she knows more about this than she is saying. You need to keep an eye on her, while I keep an eye on Derek.”

Scott says, as his eyes briefly flash amber gold, as he sees Derek near the crime scene when he decides to go after him. Stiles rolls his eyes, as he raises his hands and tries to figure out how to find Melody when he decides to do more research on the lore of werewolves to help Scott at home.

* * *

Melody arrives at the high school, when she gets out of the car and lets out a muffled scream as Derek covers her mouth. The witch slams her foot into Derek’s foot, which barely fazes the older werewolf who grunts with annoyance, as he waits for her to calm down.

“I’m going to let you go now, but you’re going to tell me everything about that dark creature that attacked you last night. I did more research on your history, and your family was killed by the dark warrior that also took my family’ lives. I think it would be mutually beneficial if we were to form an alliance against it.”

Melody frowns; as she gestures for Derek to let her go when she tells him that she killed him when she threw a potion at him. Derek shakes his head and informs her that dark warriors such as the one last night don’t die that easily to a mere potion made by a witch.

“Wait, are you telling me that vanquishing potion barely even fazed that man? I saw him get hit by several bullets in a row, and a explosive potion.”

Derek shakes his head and tells her that Dark Warriors are powerful warriors made to come back from the dead by a powerful dark sorcerer. He assumed that Melody was the dark witch until the creature came and tried to kill her at her apartment.

“So what can kill a dark warrior if potions and claws won’t do anything to the damn thing?”

Derek shrugs his shoulders, as he grins at her and tells her that she would have to join in an alliance with him in order to find answers to their questions. Melody rolls her eyes at the last Hale, as she narrows her eyes at him and punches him hard in the shoulder.

“What was that for? Was that really necessary?”

Melody says, as she glares at Derek and says that was payback for trying to kill her yesterday in the woods. Derek holds out his hand, as Melody shakes hands with him and formally cements their alliance against the evil supernatural forces in the form of the Alpha and the Necromancer. The school bell rings, and causes Melody to look towards the school when she turns around and Derek is gone.

“How exactly does that asshole expect me to contact him, if he just up and disappears on me?”

The witch sees her iPhone lying on the hood of her car with Derek’s phone number programmed into it already. Melody lets out a sigh of annoyance, as she puts her phone into her purse and heads to her first class.

“I hate this town already. Beacon Hills just had to have a whole bunch of supernatural creatures wanting to kill people for no good reason.”

Her iPhone buzzes with a text message from Derek, when Melody frowns at the strange message as she looks around. She gasps, as she sees a flying lacrosse stick heading directly for her with no one in the hallways.

Melody flicks her wrist and freezes the stick in place, before it reaches her face and it drops harmlessly to the floor. The witch curses out Derek, as she enters the classroom and sends Derek a series of angry and creative texts that would make a sadist torturer blush.

A brunette young woman with brown doe eyes and fair sun-kissed skin smiles at her, as she turns around and asks the witch for a pen. Melody smiles at the friendly girl, as she rumbles through her purse for a pen when she grabs a sleek black pen and gives it to her.

“My name is Allison, I’m new here. My family and I just moved from San Francisco and I saw you yesterday by the principal’s office, but I didn’t want to bother you then.”

Melody smiles at Allison, as she introduces herself and tells her that she is also new to the town of Beacon Hills and just moved here from Washington by herself. The two of them pair up for a classroom exercise that requires them to dissect the latest English reading assignment.

“You know, we make a pretty good team Melody. We should be partners for the rest of the school year if you like? We can go shopping after school at the mall to learn more about each other?”

Allison says, as she hooks her backpack over her shoulder and smiles at the witch, when she nods at him and tells her that she can drive her home after their shopping trip. As soon as Allison leaves, Melody comes out of the classroom and hums to herself as she goes to her locker.

Suddenly, she feels a presence behind her when the witch nearly screams at the sight of Scott standing so close to her. Scott stammers for a moment, when the witch rolls her eyes at him as she smacks him hard across the face.

“Hey! What did you do that for?”

Melody tells him to hurry up and asks her whatever he wanted to ask her, before she gets bored with his presence and leaves the hallway. Scott grins, as he asks the witch for advice on how to approach Allison, when Stiles shows up and interrupts him with a nervous smile on his face.

“Melody, hey there! Mind if Scott and I join you and Allison for your little shopping trip at the mall?”

The witch plans to say no, when the twin puppy dog eyes are unleashed on her courtesy of Stiles and Scott. Melody rolls her eyes, as she slams the door on her locker and tells them that she has to ask the young woman first.

“Whatever happened to the whole ‘Melody must be dangerous’ kind of thing Scott?”

Scott scoffs and tells him that he is still keeping an eye on Melody, but he still wants to protect Allison from her in case she turns out to be the Alpha. Stiles shakes his head, and disagrees with his best friend, as he points out that Melody could be someone with harmless supernatural abilities.

“Didn’t you say that you saw that she regenerated pretty fast after Jackson’s attack on her like it was nothing? Faster healing abilities aren’t limited to just werewolves, that’s kind of supernaturalist of you isn’t it?”

Scott rolls his eyes, as he points out that Melody has yet to reveal her true nature yet, but she will eventually. Melody stands in the corner, as she uses her magic to hide from Scott’s senses, and listens in on their conversation.

Eventually, the witch walks away from them and thinks to herself, as she figures out how to proceed in the precarious situation that she has found herself in. As the rest of her classes pass without much incident, Allison finds Melody during lunch and informs her that Lydia has a party tomorrow evening, if the witch wanted to go with her to the party when she declines.

“Sorry, I have to focus on moving back into my apartment since the Sheriff’s department just called me to inform me that everything has been cleared.”

Allison nods, as she sits down and opens her Philosophy textbook and listens to the teacher’s lecture while she takes notes. Melody hums to herself, when her iPhone lights up as it gets a text message from Derek Hale.

‘Hey, I just swung by the Sheriff’s department and found out that the Dark Warrior is still alive since it just vanished without a trace. The whole department is in a uproar since they knew how dangerous it was when it killed a whole bunch of people.’

Melody turns pale, as she finally realizes that everything that Derek told her was true and sees the aforementioned warrior standing in the lacrosse field. Her iPhone buzzes, as Derek sends her another text message when the witch looks away from the field to read the text.

‘Don’t worry; I’m keeping an eye on you Melody. For the time being, I’m going to move in with you until we can figure out what exactly is going on in this town with all of these mass murders.’

Melody feels insulted for a moment, which Derek thinks that she can’t protect herself, but thinks back to how easily the dark warrior broke through her protection spells like it was paper. She replies and tells Derek, that she will help him move into her apartment for the time being.

The bell rings, as she thinks to herself for a moment about everything that has happened to her lately. Melody looks up and notices the look of dark clouds forming and senses that rain will come soon.

“I have a horrible feeling that things will get a lot worse, before they will get better in this town. Still, something tells me that I have a duty to protect this town from threats of the supernatural variety.”

Melody thinks to herself, as she comes to a realization that her parents were trying to teach her before they were murdered. She realizes that she as a witch, has a sacred duty to make sure that innocents are protected from those who would wish to do them harm.

The last bell rings, when the witch walks out of the school with determination in her stride as she sees Allison waiting for her at her Mercedes with a weak smile on her face.

“I’m so sorry for doing this, but I totally forgot that I brought my car here when I asked you to go shopping with me. Can we do it this Saturday instead?”

Melody nods, as she hugs Allison and tells her that they can reschedule their shopping trip to another time. Allison breaks apart from the hug, as she heads to her car and gets into it.

The Enchantress gets into her Mercedes, as she gets a voice mail message from the Sheriff to confirm that her apartment is not a crime scene anymore. She speeds off the school parking lot, as she rushes to get home quickly to start her training when she sees Derek standing outside in her pristine parking lot.

Melody flicks her wrist in time to freeze Derek before he can leap towards her, when he breaks out of her freeze with a grin on his face. The witch narrows her eyes, as she freezes him again and throws a potion at him that causes an explosion and blasts him backwards.

Derek heals quickly from the explosion, and smirks on the shocked look on Melody’s face, as he grabs her by the throat and lifts her up in the air. He warns her to be more careful, as he throws her hard against the wooden frame of her apartment complex.

“I have to go, but continue to study the spells and potions in your Book of Shadows. We might need your magic if we hope to survive against the Alpha; I found a way to vanquish the Dark Warrior. Once it’s dead, it should disable the dark wizard/witch of their magic and stop them from summoning any more in the future.”

Melody looks at Derek, as she prepares to ask him something when he disappears into the woods. The witch huffs annoyed, as she walks into the apartment and sees that the Sheriff’s department has disturbed none of her stuff. The witch decides to finish her homework, when she places a hand over her textbook and a hand over a blank piece of paper.

The witch mutters a few words, as her spell transfers the information in her head that she already knows onto the piece of paper and answers the questions. Melody decides to erect stronger protection wards, when she places white quartz crystals around the windows and doors.

“Hopefully these crystals will work better at protecting me since the last ones weren’t that strong in the first place.”

* * *

Melody flips through her Book of Shadows for several hours, as she searches for a spell to reveal her mysterious savior’s identity so she can thank him properly. The witch pouts, as she finds nothing in her family’s book that can help her find out who the mysterious savior is when she hears a knock on her front door once again.

The witch proceeds cautiously, as she looks through the peephole and tries to sense if there is anything out that she can’t see. Melody sees another plain white letter with a red rose attached to it, when she opens up the letter and nearly drops it in shock.

‘If you find yourself in distress, just think of me and I will come to see you no matter what.

-X’

Melody smiles at the reminder of her hero, when she begins to wonder if thinking of him will summon him to her. She decides to try and summon her admirer, as she closes her eyes and envisions him coming to her.

The witch opens her eyes after a few moments, and looks around as she looks disappointed for a moment. The lights flicker on and off, as Melody’s apartment is plunged into complete darkness when her hero comes out of the shadows.

“Hello Melody, I told you that I would come did I not?”

The witch nods, as she clasps her hands on her chest and blushes as she takes in the full muscled frame of his body. The dashing stranger pulls the Sorceress to his body, as he gently plants a passionate kiss onto the witch’s lips and makes her feel like all of her senses are lit on fire.

After a few moments, Melody breaks apart from the kiss in desperate need of oxygen and caresses the man’s strong masculine features and bone structure. The witch wants to ask him so many questions, when he shakes his head and turns to the balcony, as he disappears among the shadows.

Before he leaves the powerful witch in her apartment alone, the stranger says one line that will stick with her for a long time.

“Soon my love, we shall be reunited after several decades torn apart when you have grown into your true potential. I will protect you no matter what until then.”

“Who was in here Melody? Did they attack you? Are you okay?”

Melody stands there dumbfounded by his statement, as the lights comes back on and Derek Hale comes into their apartment with a duffel bag and suitcase. The werewolf sniffs the air and growls, as he looks at Melody with concern when he deduces that she seems to be fine.

Melody snaps out of her trance, as she realizes that Derek is in front of her looking worried for her. The witch gives him a smile, as she tells him that she is fine and that she wasn’t sure who that person was.

“All I know is that we have nothing to fear from him. I just know that he has been there to protect me several times in the past when my life was in danger.”


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One for disclaimer information.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Awakening

Melody gets up out of her bed and yawns, when her iPhone begins to vibrate with a series of text message early in the morning. The witch picks her iPhone up, and sees that the text messages are all from Allison, however before she can respond to them Derek snatches her iPhone away from her and tells her to stay away from Allison.

“Her family are hunters, there are chances that she was raised to become one as well. They may not hunt witches, but that doesn’t mean they won’t start if you do something to get on their radar.”

Melody huffs at the werewolf, as she freezes him in place when she takes her iPhone back from her and begins to respond to Allison’s text messages. The witch smiles when Allison informs her that Scott asked her out to Lydia’s party, but wasn’t sure if it could be considered a date or not.

The witch prepares to respond, when she remembers to unfreeze Derek who has been frozen for a while now. Derek snarls, as he walks past her in the living room and into the kitchen to make them breakfast.

He tells the witch that she needs to work on expanding the range and development of her freezing power more. Melody rolls her eyes, as she tells him that she will be at home in a few hours after school to train her power.

“Wait on a second thought, are you planning on going out to Lydia’s party?”

Melody arches an eyebrow at the werewolf in her kitchen and tells him that she refuses to participate in illegal activities that will most likely be a mark on her perfect record. Derek gives her a wolfish smirk, as he tells her that she is going with him to keep an eye on Scott since he has a feeling that he’s going to the party with Allison.

“I hate you right now Derek. I hope your soul gets tortured by fluffy bunnies in the eternal depths of Hell itself.”

The witch says, as she shoots him a dark smirk and goes to sit down at the kitchen table when Derek sets down plates of homemade strawberry waffles. Melody smiles at the scent, as she thanks him and digs into the fresh waffles made from Derek’s labor.

“Why don’t you hang out with Scott and Stiles? They are within your own age range after all, don’t all teenagers gravitate towards each other like bees on honey?”

Melody narrows her eyes at Derek’s question, when she takes a moment to chew her food thoughtfully and swallows when she’s ready to answer. The witch shrugs her shoulders, as she says that something about Stiles bothers her a lot more than the fact that Scott’s a werewolf.

“I don’t know, it’s like he exists to infuriate me with the way he talks and acts. He just has to butt in with a rebuttal to my points during English class, whenever I get done listing out my points.”

Derek notices with a blank face, that the witch seems to unconsciously get excited whenever she talks about Stiles. Melody’s iPhone vibrates and interrupts the witch’s passionate rant about how annoying Stiles is, when she grabs her spell book and starts to flip through the pages quickly.

“Wait, didn’t you say that you were required to work with Stiles on the group project for your English, Geometry, and Geography classes? You should focus on your classes and your magical studies for now, Melody. It doesn’t do us much good, if my spy flunks out of high school?”

Melody narrows her eyes at Derek at the mention of the word ‘spy’, as she pulls out the stacks of her part of the projects already completed. Derek looks at Melody with wide eyes, as he asks her how she managed to complete months of work in a few days.

“Magic of course Derek. My ancestors believed that any time wasted on ‘normal’ studies is time that should be used to further a witch’s magical studies and powers to protect the innocent. Thanks god for that spell, it’s handy for getting all of the important projects finished fast. However, the spell won’t work for magical studies since we have to take our time with those.”

Melody rolls her eyes, as she gets another frantic text message about the first part of their group projects due in a few days from Stiles. The witch prepares to strangle the hyperactive teen, when she realizes that she can use their group project as a way to find out what Stiles know about his best friend being a werewolf.

“I’m going to do some recon at Stiles’ house after school, don’t wait up for me and be careful tonight Derek. The last thing we need is a bunch of hunters coming after us for attacking Allison on accident.”

Derek growls at the witch, as she ducks a flying saucer from him and leaves with her purse and stack of papers for her group projects.

* * *

The witch gets into her car, as she turns on the radio when she arrives to see that Stiles is in front of the school waiting for her eagerly like a little puppy.

“Melody, please tell me that you have some idea of what we’re going to do for our group projects. I need to get a good grade on these projects.”

Melody nods, as she tells him all of her ideas for their projects when he asks her to come over tonight to his house so they can get started on the research. The witch nods, as she sees Jackson slam Scott up against the locker angrily and decides to intervene when she screams at him.

“Excuse me, let go of my friend now or I’m going to change my mind about sending your ass to prison where you’ll be some dude’s prison bitch.”

Jackson instantly lets go of Scott McCall and looks infuriated at Melody, when Lydia comes around the corner and spots Melody. She has a fake smile on her face, as she invades Melody’s personal boundaries.

“Listen here you tramp, you may have Jackson and everyone else thinking that you’re the Queen of this school. Let’s get a few things clear, I am the Queen of this school and you are a mere peasant of this school who is an annoying bug under my shoe that I can crush anytime I want to.”

Melody scoffs at Lydia, as she rolls her eyes and turns around when Lydia does something unexpected and grabs the witch’s hair as she shoves her into the locker. Stiles’ jaw drops, as he watches Lydia slam Melody against the lockers when the new girl chuckles at her as she reverses her hold on her.

“Just like your boyfriend the douchebag, I’m going to let you off with a warning this time. Next time you fuck with me bitch, I will destroy your lives without a second thought.”

The witch walks away from a stunned Lydia Martin, when Stiles and Scott catches up with the witch as they look at each other with surprise on their faces. Scott furrows his nose, as he tries to figure out Melody’s scent by leaning in closer when the witch glares at him and gently pushes him away from her space.

The three of them enters their English class, when the teacher springs a surprise on them and the rest of the students as he informs them that the first parts of the projects were due today. Stiles let out a dramatic groan, as he slams his head on the desk and kisses his grades goodbye.

Melody looks at Stiles for a few moments, and decides to take the English part of her group project out of her purse. The witch gently pulls on Stiles’ hoodie, when he looks at her with confusion on his face as she shows him the group project.

“Miss Winters and Mr. Stilinski, have the two of you finished the first portion of your group project?”

Melody hands it to Stiles, as she whispers for him to say that he did some of the work on the project as well. He shakes his head and refuses, when the witch rolls her eyes and tells him that he can do the second part on his own if it makes him feel better when he nods at the witch. Stiles turns in the first portion of the group project much to Mr. Reynolds’ surprise when the teacher nods at him and thanks him and Melody.

Stiles thanks Melody, as she nods at him and gives him a small smile on her normally reserved face. He begins to analyze the newcomer a bit more, as he gets the sense that Melody has something around her that waits to be unlocked when she realizes her full potential.

He blinks, as Melody gives him a cursory glance over, before she blushes at him as she realizes that she has been caught and hides behind her textbook. Stiles gives a frown as he thinks that he has something on his face, when he raises his thumb up or down questionably at the daughter of a former Senator.

Melody raises a thumb up in confusion, just as the bell rings and dismisses them from the classroom when their teacher reminds them that the second part of the group project is due in a week. Allison smiles, as she passes Melody and links arms with her, as she talks with her excited about the party tonight.

Scott walks past the two of them, when he smiles at Allison, as she recounts her horrible evening last night when she accidentally ran into a dog. Melody nods at Allison, as she snaps out of his trance.

“Great, I’ll tell Scott that you’ll keep Stiles company since he was worried about ditching his ‘bro’ Thanks Melody, I owe you one!”

Melody gives Allison a weak smile, as she curses herself for not paying enough attention to what Allison was saying to her. The witch whips her iPhone out, as she texts Stiles and asks him what time does he want her to come over to his house.

* * *

Finally after the last bell rings, Melody gets into her Mercedes when she drives out of the parking lot as she decides to go home for a few hours to practice her magic.

She looks around, as she enters the apartment and sees no sign of Derek, and her eyebrow twitches at the mess in her living room and kitchen. The witch mutters a spell to clean up everything, when she starts to make various potions and focuses on mixing the ingredients the right way to maximize their potency.

After a few hours has passed, the witch’s iPhone reminds her that she has to go to Stiles’ house in a few minutes. Melody looks at her clothes, and squints as she tries to think about changing her clothes when she decides that she looks presentable enough.

The Sorceress jumps into her car, as she calls Stiles on her Bluetooth and informs him that she is on her way to his house on his voicemail. Melody arrives at a nice looking modest three-bedroom house, when she gets out of the car and heads up on the porch and rings the doorbell.

She waits for a few minutes, when the door opens to reveal a very angry Scott who looks surprised to see her there. He pushes her hard aside, when she narrows her eyes at his rude behavior and hears Stiles call her to come upstairs into his bedroom.

“Hey there, can we skip the normal research stuff for tonight? Tonight is Scott’s full moon, and I don’t know what will happen. Can you look through this lore and tell me what’s true since you were the first one who knew about Scott being a werewolf in the first place?”

Stiles says, as he winces at how hard Scott threw him against the wall, when Melody takes out a vial full of green liquid and hands it to him. He cocks an eyebrow at the mysterious liquid, as she rolls her eyes and tells him that it’s an old wives remedy passed down throughout her family to help with aches and bruises.

Stiles looks suspicious, when the witch rolls her eyes and drinks some of the liquid when nothing happens to her. He drinks it all and nearly retches at the wretched taste of the liquid, when the liquid begins to do its magic and heals him of his aches and bruises.

Melody looks through Stiles’ research and points out the myths and fables, as she grabs her keys and Stiles’ arm as she pulls him out of his bedroom.

“Allison’s in danger, we need to get her away from Scott now!”

Stiles nods, as he realizes that most of his research was right about Scott being a werewolf when he begins to follow the witch into her car. Melody shakes her head and tells him to drive himself to Scott’s house as she will go and check on Allison and Scott.

The witch pulls out of the Sheriff’s driveway, as she presses the pedal to the metal and breaks several speed limits when she arrives at Lydia’s house. Melody sees a very sweaty and sick Scott run away from Allison at the party, when the witch shakes her head at Derek and motions for him to go after Scott.

“Hey Allison, do you need a ride home?”

Allison nods, as she has a mixture of disappointment and anger on her face when she sees Scott leave the party without any explanation whatsoever. Melody comforts her, and tells her that she is pretty sure that Scott has a pretty good reason for leaving like he did and that it has nothing to do with her.

“Thanks Melody for the ride home, we should hang out together sometimes. It’s nice to talk to a different girl that isn’t Lydia all of the time. I don’t agree with what she did to you, that was completely unprovoked and uncalled for.”

Melody smiles and nods at Allison, as she is about to pull out of the car when Allison realizes that she left her blue blazer at the party with a groan. The witch tells her that she will get a new one, when they go shopping this weekend, which puts an excited grin on Allison’s face.

The Enchantress pulls out of the Argents’ driveway when she drives back to her apartment and decides to wait for Derek there to update her on the situation with Scott.

* * *

Melody parks her car in her parking lot, as she gets out of the car when she narrows her eyes as she freezes several arrows at once in her direction. The witch lets out an annoyed huff at being attacked by rude people so late at night.

“What the hell is the matter with you? You hunters should know better than to try kill a witch, it never ends well for you guys.”

A hunter comes out of the woods with several other hunters behind them with a crossbow in his hand. Melody narrows her eyes, as she watches the hunters warily and crosses her arms across her chest.

“The name is Chris Argent, you’re the last Sorceress from the Winters family aren’t you? My condolences on the loss of your loved ones, we might require your assistance to deal with the Alpha in the future. It would be very wise for you to choose who you ally with very carefully in the future, it could have unintended consequences that could be devastating should you choose not to ally with the Argents.”

Chris Argent gives Melody a cold smile on his face, when the Sorceress fights back every urge to use her powers to teach the bastard in front of him not to threaten a witch. He smirks, as he and his friends leave the parking lot of Melody’s apartment complex when Melody begins to shake with absolute rage at the audacity of the Hunters.

Melody decides to go into her apartment, when she notices that something seems to be off in her apartment, but can’t figure out what is wrong. She shrugs her shoulders, as she closes the door and locks it with her powers since Derek the jerk can fend for himself since he left her outside all alone in the cold at night.

* * *

The Sibyl wakes up with a yawn, as her alarm pierces through the veil of her slumber to get her up and ready for school. She rubs her eyes, as she gets up from the bed and notices a passed out Derek on her couch who has several injuries that look like bullet holes. Melody lets out a weary sigh, as she reins in her revulsion at the sight of Derek’s blood on her expensive couch when she rifles through her potion cabinet and takes out one with a red liquid inside it.

She uncorks it wordlessly, as she takes off Derek’s t-shirt and pours the liquid into the bullet wounds which burns up the bullets without hurting the older werewolf and kick starts his healing abilities for a bit. Derek gives her a grunt of acknowledgement in thanks to her healing potion, when she smacks him hard on the leg as she glares at him.

“Don’t get shot next time idiot. Last thing that we need is you getting killed. What happened to you last night anyway, I waited for you, but you never showed up.”

Derek explains everything that happened to the witch with the appearance of the Hunters and him saving Scott from them. Melody frowns, as she tells them that’s impossible because the hunters visited her last night while she was here at home outside in the parking lot.

“Well, there are a lot more hunters than there are werewolves or witches, I think it’s safe to assume that its possible two groups could have been sent. What did the hunters want with you anyway? Witches generally stay out of supernatural business and focuses on maintaining the balance of nature.”

Melody frowns, as she tells him that Chris Argent basically threatened to kill her if she wasn’t careful about whom she allied herself with. Derek lets out a small growl, when the Sorceress gets up from the couch and goes into the kitchen to make she and Derek some food for breakfast.

“Here, you need to get some fuel in you for your investigation for the Alpha, just be careful when you’re out late at night Derek from now on.”

Derek nods at her with a stoic look on his face, as he slowly takes bites of the stacks of waffles on his plate. The older werewolf takes a moment to assess the woman in front of him, as he wonders why she still insists on feeding him food and taking care of him.

Melody’s iPhone vibrates with a series of text messages from Stiles, as she rolls her eyes and locks her phone and focuses on eating the rest of her breakfast in peace and quiet. She puts her plate away in the kitchen sink, as she hums to herself a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was younger.

“I’m going to take a shower now, just let me know if you need anything.”

She disappears, as she goes into her bathroom and starts the hot water in her luxurious medium-sized bathtub. Melody takes off her clothes from the night before, as she gets into the bathtub and lets out a sound of pleasure at the soothing hot water that envelops her from the showerhead.

She begins to take a moment to assess her thoughts of the town of Beacon Hills and its occupants to make a list of pros and cons of making the decision to move to the town.

The pros of moving to Beacon Hills was to get a fresh start to rebuild her life after everything that happened to her in Crescent City and she got to meet new people. The two cons of Beacon Hills that she can think of at the moment is that the fact that there is a crazy Alpha going around killing a bunch of people with no recognizable pattern that she can recognize and hunters threatening to kill her.

The sound of a knock on the front door breaks Melody out of her thoughts, as she shuts off the shower in the foggy bathroom. The Enchantress wraps a giant fluffy white towel around her chest to hide her breasts as she comes out of the bathroom and dashes quickly into the bedroom before Derek sees anything.

“Melody, Stiles is here and he wants to talk with you about your Chemistry project. I told him that you’ll be out soon and if he does anything untoward to you, I will rip out his throat with my teeth.”

Melody rolls her eyes when she hears the last part of Derek’s statement, as she opens the door and comes out wearing a black turtleneck sweater paired with a pair of black leggings and high-heeled boots. She has her hair wrapped in a bun, as she gives Stiles an annoyed glance and sees that he just started eating her food without permission.

The witch puts on her emerald earrings, as she walks into the living room and sits down in one of the chairs. Stiles instantly starts to rant about Mr. Harris and how he thinks that the teacher is the Alpha because no decent human would enjoy the amount of suffering from giving students so much homework.

“Stiles, let’s just focus on the equations for now and gripe about the project after we’re done okay?”

Stiles nods in affirmation, as the witch and he focus on finishing their homework before it’s due tomorrow on a Monday. After several hours of grueling research and complex problem solving, the two of them have completed their group project when Melody hands Stiles her part and tells him to turn it into the teacher tomorrow.

Stiles looks confused at the woman, when she elaborates and tells him that she is going on a trip to get some answers and won’t be in school tomorrow. Stiles narrow his eyes at her in suspicion, when he tenses up at the sight of Derek entering the apartment.

“Why does he have a spare key to your apartment, is he your boyfriend or something?”

Stiles say with a hint of anger, when Melody arches her eyebrows at him and tells him that Derek is just a friend who is staying with her temporarily. Derek gives Stiles a stoic look, as he waits for the hyperactive teen to get the hint and pack up his stuff.

“See you in school Mel on Tuesday. Thanks for being so flexible with the timing, I know it’s not convenient since I have been doing research on werewolves for Scott.”

Melody nods at him, as she feels a sense of something familiar inside the teen, as he brushes past her on his way out of the door. The witch frowns, as she dismisses the possibility of him being her knight in shining armor when Derek tells her that he didn’t find any clues as to the identity of the Alpha.

“Are you sure that you don’t have a spell to figure out an identity for the Alpha Melody? Couldn’t you just write a spell and boom, you have the identity of the Alpha in mere seconds?”

The witch’s eyebrow twitches in annoyance, as she calmly tells him that she would have done that already if she could. She states that someone who could be working with the Alpha is somehow blocking her spells from coming through to obtain his identity. Derek growls, as he slams the witch against the wall and tells her to try harder to find the damn Alpha.

Melody narrows her eyes at Derek, as she smashes a potion against his chest, which causes him to fall to the ground. The Enchantress tells him that she is working on crafting a spell that will bypass the blocks on the Alpha’s identity and not to throw her against the wall ever again.


End file.
